There has always been a need to protect property from the detrimental effects of the environment. Houses, buildings, and other permanent structures are the most common form for providing such protection. Permanent structures, however, do have certain drawbacks such as cost, the requirement for essentially permanent dedication of space, etc. When considering providing such protection for motor vehicles and equipment, either permanent structure or temporary covers are usually employed. It is desirable that either form of protection provide adequate insulation from ambient conditions such as moisture, radiation, and physical impact, and allow moisture and heat emanating from the vehicle or equipment to escape therefrom. In the field of vehicle and equipment covers, however, these desired objectives are often in competition: waterproof covers usually do not permit trapped air and moisture to escape from the isolated area between the cover and object while breathable covers do not completely protect the object from the environment.